


The Take Over, The Breaks Over

by OfAngels



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol Mentions, Band Fic, M/M, Percy took annabeths last name, Tags to be added to avoid spoilers, its probably going to get angsty at bits, nico has a fairly unhealthy mind set about therapy, sort of- nico is a solo artist now, that weird thing where twitter ships real live people, this could turn into a slow burn, this ones safe faron, youtube too i guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:41:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29277138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfAngels/pseuds/OfAngels
Summary: Nico di Angelo was technically still famous. Sure. But he no longer had a band, or bandmates. And now his fan base was dwindling, calling him a sell out for daring to grow and change as a musician.Not to mention everyone hounding him about the bands break up.Sure, he can do this whole indie thing. Sure.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Nico di Angelo/Leo Valdez
Comments: 14
Kudos: 20





	1. Publicity Work Sucks Ass

**Author's Note:**

> beta read by @2musiclover2 on tumblr!  
> follow me on twitter @localgaywriter and tumblr @paddooo

Nico had never been very good at the interviews. He would just let Percy cover for him, considering half the stories were his to begin with. But now it was just him, no band in the background to pass off the hard questions to. 

This was Nico’s first interview since he became a solo artist. And he could feel it already starting to crash, but the fire hadn’t started at least. Yet.

“So the hot burning question on everyone’s mind! Why did the band split?” The interviewer asked, some wanna be Jimmy Fallon type.

Of course. It wasn’t about him, his music, or his new album. It's about the band. It’s always about the band.

“No comment.”

“Now come on what kind of answer is that? Give us the details!”

No, he wasn’t putting up with this bullshit.

"I'm leaving," he said as he stood from the obnoxious red chair, pulling the mic out of his shirt and tossing it into his now vacated seat. Producers quickly rushed onto the stage as he tried to leave.

"Easy now Mr. di Angelo lets just calm down a second and settle yeah? It's just a question, I'm sure you can answer it."

"Eat my entire ass. I had one condition when I came here, and his first real question was an immediate breach of that." Nico shouted at the production manager, pushing past him in an attempt to leave.

"Hey! Don't be fucking rude!"

Nico kept walking, he wasn't in the mood to deal with this today. It was bad enough that he had to deal with hundreds of people hounding him for answers all day long on social media, but for interviews to all go the same way. It was exhausting beyond belief. Why even bother with them anymore really. Fans can find out about him from him directly, he doesn't need shit interviews to get news about his career out. 

Percy wasn't going to be pleased with him.

* * *

"You walked out of another interview this week? That's like the third time Nico!" Percy asked, even through the phone Nico could feel the incredulous look on his friends face. 

"You can't keep doing that man, you know how important publicity is! You gotta look approachable to get more sales, and fans, and tours!"

"I know Percy, I know... But you weren't there! They said they would leave all questions about you guys out of the interview! And when I said no he wouldn't back off, even the PM didn't do anything, like a contract burning motherfucker!" Nico shouted, gestating wildly with his other hand, nearly knocking over his wine glass. 

Percy sighed deeply from his side of the phone, a baby babbling somewhere in the background. "You have to find a way to just breeze past it buddy, maybe take an anger management class?"

"Oh you did not just ask me to go to anger therapy bullshit."

"In my defense, its Annabeth's idea this time, she said it's not good for you to blow your lid every time your previous work gets mentioned." The babbling had gotten louder, Percy had probably just picked up his daughter. 

Nico sighed, taking a big swig from his glass. He wasn't going to any anger management crap, it doesn't work. He was living proof after all.

"Percy, when does it get easier?"

He heard his friend laugh loudly. "It doesn't for you, you still have to make music, and manage your media image, and perform, I get to lay back in bask in my retirement as trophy husband." 

Nico snorted into his glass, "Of course you're proud of being a trophy husband."

"Hey man! I got the privilege of marrying Annabeth Chase! You bet your ass I'm taking her name and raising our kids."

"Only you Percy."

Percy laughed, before he finally said his goodbyes, needing to cook lunch for the munchkins.

* * *

It had come to him pretty suddenly, around 4 in the morning the week after he decided to quit doing tv interviews. He could document his process on youtube, record bits of his recording process as a way to promote new music, record concerts and put them up. There was so much he could do to promote without relying on other people who want to use him for views.

He knew what he needed to do. No more dealing with the public directly. He could just ignore shit on social media, and do his promoting the way indie musicians do. And he could help them too at the same time. He didn't need anymore leeches hanging onto his career to further their own. He could further the people who need it while sustaining himself. no more bullshit, no more questions about the band, no more questions about Percy's retirement, and no more damn questions about Leo. 

All he had to do was figure out how the fuck any of this shit works.

* * *

**Step One: Getting a video camera**

"Hey there! Can I help you find anything?" The associate asked, seemingly appearing out of nowhere.

Nico suppressed a shudder, horror flashbacks of his old retail job resurfacing, "U-uh yeah I was uh, looking for a camera?"

The employee grinned, "Great! What kind of camera are you looking for today? Video camera, photography, webcam?" 

"One for um, for youtube?" God saying it out loud made him feel like a shy teen asking for a guitar at the pawn shop.

The employee just breezed right by that, mentioning a bunch of technical details while pointing out the different cameras in stock. Nothing Nico knew anything about. He didn't know what frames per second actually meant, of what resolutions were good to film in. He just took whichever she mentioned would be best. And also a microphone, and a mic pack, and a tripod, and an extra battery pack for everything.

He really hoped she wasn't just telling him to get things because she makes commission. Hopefully these all actually were things that would make everything run smoothly for him.

**Step Two: Creating videos**

This is so much harder than it seems. Whose idea was this? Oh yeah, his. Dumb ass.

Who would have thought he'd get so camera shy, when it is his own freaking camera? Only he could have some stupid stage fright after being a musician for years.

Now seemed like a good time to give up and beg someone for an interview. But he already told Percy about his plans in their weekly call, and he knew Percy would drive all the way up to Canada from New York just to kick his ass. Giving up isn't an option, not for something so damn stupid.

All he has to do is point the camera to where he'll be standing inside the recording booth. No biggie, he's not even using the camera audio to record this time either so it's no big deal. Just stuff he knows and understands. All he has to do is play the guitar. Just strum through the song, pick a part that looks good, and then add all the other stuff and post it as a little preview for people to think about, to get people excited for his new music.

It shouldn't be this hard. God above why is this so hard?

Nico swallowed thickly, shaking his arms out before hitting record. He calmly walked into the recording booth, picked up his bass guitar and started to play the bass line of his newest song. It was a simple, almost bouncy line, calm and rhythmic. Just the way he likes it. 

He played through with hardly a hitch. His bass absolutely sounded out of tune in the last 15 or so seconds. But he could always fix that in post, while adding in the vocals and accompanying instruments. Hopefully he could also figure out the adding video parts.

It can't be that hard after all. People do it all the time.

**Step Three: Editing a Video**

Nico almost threw his entire camera away. Why is everything he tries to do so deceptively hard, why does the universe only ever align to fuck him over.

He wants to quit once more, even gets so far as telling Percy. He receives a single text saying 'if you do you get to explain to annabeth where her family has gone'

He decided to keep going after that. Nothing was quite as scary as Annabeth after a long day.

He found himself watching video after video of how to use most editing software, only to give up and put up an ad asking for someone with experience editing for youtube.

He had a decent budget now that he wasn't traveling for interviews.

He did also now have to sift through resumes and portfolios, something he had been thankful he didn't have to do after leaving the band life behind. How the tables turn.

**Step Four: Actually Posting**

The editor he ended up hiring had done excellent work on everything he was given. Nico looked good, the audio matched the video, the effects the editor had added worked really nicely with the flow of the song. It was great.

Why does it only have a hundred and three views?

What is he doing wrong? Shouldn't his prior fame be helping? What is he doing wrong?

Percy of course only had one answer for him, the bastard. 

"It's not you Nico, youtube has a weird algorithm and your channel is still new and only has one video. You should be happy for now with the views it got! Start posting on twitter and instagram to get more,"

Nico just grumbled, nursing a strong vintage to sooth his hurt feelings.

* * *

Youtube so far hasn't done much for him. But according to everything he's read, and the words of encouragement his lovely editor had been giving him, he just needed to keep going until he gained a bit of traction. That's what he needed, for his fans to notice and actually watch the videos. That all he needs to do is keep at it, keep making videos, keep interacting with people on social media, keep making music. Not so hard.

Exhausting as all hell though, Nico would kill to have a manager again, someone to organize everything, tell him what to say and when. As long as the manager didn't tell him to say the wrong things at the wrong times like his last two. Maybe he shouldn't have a manager. He did fire the last three.

Nico got up off the couch, exhausted and alone. He really missed his band. They guys kept him level through everything, but Percy wanted to have his family, and Jason wanted to do more to help people, and, and Leo... 

No he didn't deserve to take up anymore room in Nico's head. How'd he ever think- No, no more.

Although, he could slap out another song with some of those thoughts...

Yeah, if the space in his head is getting taken up, at least he could make it pay rent!

* * *

"Yeah this one's more of a pop number, I'm really digging it though," Nico told his friend, hoping Jason had remembered to get calling to Canada this time. 

"I'm just glad you're working through it. I hated how you were after all that crap happened."

"Don't you worry your pretty little head Jason, I'm fine, no need for worry, I don't even care about it all anymore," He heard Jason scoff at that, not that he could blame the guy, it was a blatant lie after all. Hell most of what he said about it was lies, it all still stung really bad, in a real soft and sensitive spot.

But Jason knew that, and he wasn't going to press it. He knew better than to harass Nico about something like that.

"Just keep me posted about the next album, yeah? I wanna keep supporting you," Jason's voice was crackly, sounding like he was straying further and farther from the small service zone in the rural area he was in.

Jason had been doing relief work for reservations that didn't have access to clean water, and similar basic human rights, and that meant getting into some very rural areas. To the point of almost no consistent communication at times.

But every couple of weeks Jason would get a call through, whether it was to Percy, or his sister, or to Nico, they’d be on the phone for close to an hour with messages for everyone. It was a nice way of forcing them all to stay in contact too. Jason probably did it on purpose. 

He’s smart like that.


	2. What The Fuck Is A Stan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta'd by 2musiclover2on tumblr
> 
> follow me on tumblr @paddooo

Nico was getting real fucking sick of the Abandoned Gods fans calling him a sellout. He can write music for other genres without it meaning all he wants is cash. For some damn reason wanting to express his feelings and tell his stories in a new way, and distinguish himself from his previous work makes him some fake punk monster who never actually was punk to begin with. Some fucking people make him want to scream.

All Nico wants to do is make his music, and sometimes, that means not catering to punk rock fans. Sometimes it meant writing a pop song, or a plain rock song. God forbid he write some indie style stuff, because it works, and feels better than different styles. Every once in a while Nico considered blocking everyone who so much as breathe the word poser in his direction.

But he did have a lovely little legion of teenagers ready to throw hands on twitter. Percy had thought it was hilarious when Nico told him, especially when Nico didn't understand what the hell a Stan was.

They were aggressive, too. It was frankly scary, every time someone got snippy with Nico on twitter, 40 different gay teens started shredding them, finding every little embarrassing detail on their twitter to bully them about. It did feel kind of nice but gods above was it fucking frightening.

* * *

Subsubed To My Chan-el @AbandonedNico

go watch Choke on my youtube

Likes: 1032 Retweets: 59

Thats Mr. Annabeth Chase to you @BandBreakerPercy✓

replying to @AbandonedNico

damn bro why u so angry

Likes: 80 Retweets: 426

Nico's Bride @backoffsluts_hesmine

replying to @BandBreakerPercy

Fuck off loser he's expressing his emotions and its beautiful

Likes: 302 Retweets: 150

* * *

"I know man its fucking crazy, why are they so aggressive? Like do they know you're my best friend? Are they aware you're just joking around?" Nico laughed, Percy going on and on about the fights that keep happening on twitter.

His fans were starting to get truly rabid, and it was not pleasant. If they got any worse he was going to have to tell them outright to back the hell off.

"Man you really gotta find a way to calm them down, it's getting insane. Did you know that they are talking about who makes a better boyfriend for you? Like between me and Jason? It's starting to get weird." Percy said, the sound of a rattle shaking and getting thrown onto the floor crackling through from his side of the call.

"I mean, at least you're married so they know we aren't actually dating." Nico coughed, trying to play off the second hand embarrassment of his old crush.

It probably helped that Nico had never actually come out publicly. God how rabid would his fans be if he was out?

"Jason probably won't care if he ever does find out, at least, it's not like he spends much time on the internet."

Percy chuckled, "That's true, hell he might even play along with it if he thought it would help you with album sales!"

Nico snorted. Jason absolutely would, he was the one who kissed Percy on stage on more than one occasion, purely because after the first one sales had spiked. It certainly was fun to talk about in interviews, with those annoying secretly homophobic reporters.

"Don't tell him that it's helping please, Percy. I know how you assholes are."

"Yeah yeah, I'll be good. I promise." He sounded like he was lying. Nico knew he was lying.

"I have your wife on speed dial Percy, don't you dare tempt me."

* * *

"Now shut your dirty mouth;

If I could burn this town,

I wouldn't hesitate,

To smile while you suffocate and die" The recording of Nico sang, hands white knuckled on the microphones stand. 

He knew if his friends watched the video they would see the fear written all over his body. Hell long time fans would see it too, but that also would need them to stop calling him a sell out. Hell by comparison Nico was losing money like this. But that's not really what mattered. Especially when he still was getting fat royalties cheques from Abandoned God's work.

But he knew he needed to get over the fear of being recorded, and he needed to do it fast. Because it was not a good look for him. For now it was good enough at least. He just needed to get decent videos out to keep his viewers consistent, and keep getting his exposure. Maybe he would get lucky and go viral.

Maybe not. All he has for now is a bunch of creepy teens. Hopefully his fanbase would grow a little bigger, maybe include some more mature, maybe some less combative, people. Hell maybe he could get popular the way Abandoned God was. Severely unlikely with how his music kept jumping around from genre to genre like a teenagers hobbies.

* * *

Jason didn’t get to message Leo very often, but usually there was more than an unannounced youtube link. Jason tended to actually say things to Leo, like ‘hey look i made a video while staying with a nahua community’ or ‘look someone caught a video of you breaking ur drumstick and using a chopstick as substitute!’. But this was just a url. It was almost, foreboding. 

So of course he opened it.

He wasn’t ready to see his ex boyfriend singing about how much he hated him. Real big blow to the ego. But not really, it was kind of flattering that Nico was still thinking of him, especially enough to write an entire song. 

The strong message of “Please Die” was irrelevant to him. The fact that he found a platform he wasn’t blocked on was pretty nice too. Maybe he should comment. Can you get blocked on youtube? Ah hell only one way to find out.

* * *

 **Gay And Homophobic** _2 hours ago_

**_Idiot savant is certainly a description, not to mention a whole year later and he still got me googling words i dont know_ **

Nico wanted to believe this wasn’t anyone he knew. The profile picture was a coincidence, the name was just a common joke, they happened to be a fan for longer than a year. It's got nothing to do with Leo. Nothing to do with Leo.

Of course he called Percy, needing a second opinion.

“I think you just need to let it go, whether or not it was actually Leo, comments help your videos in the long run.”

Nico whined, wrapping his arm around himself, “Percy you’re not getting it! I don’t want him commenting on my stuff!”

“Block him then,”

“I can’t! If I block him again he wins!”

Percy sighed deeply, “You need a therapist, Nico, it really isn’t a competition.”

He knew Percy was right, he really did. But god above did he ever want to scream and shout about not needing to go to therapy. He did his mandatory eight weeks already, everyone else just needs to let it go now. Especially Percy. 

“You know, there's lots of counsellors up in Canada Nico. You could just pop in for a little visit.” Nico could here the pleading look on his friends face.

But he was right. Doesn’t mean he was going to go, though.

“I’ll think about it Percy.”

“Please do more than think about it.”

“No promises.” Nico laughed before saying goodnight. It may only be 9pm but he had been so worked up since he had gotten the comment that it didn't matter anymore.

But when he got to bed all he did was stare up at the ceiling, head full of too many thoughts. What if he had just sucked it up and moved on? What if he didn’t jump to conclusions every chance he got? What if he knew how to not over react? Was he just as hurt as Nico? Does he feel as awful as Nico?

He wished he could get the answers without ever actually needing to talk to Leo. He wished he could stop thinking about him. Just stop thinking about him. Close your damn eyes and stop thinking about him. 

Nico sighed as he rolled over, trying to purge his mind from coherent thoughts long enough to fall asleep. But it never did work out for him, trying to clear his head always managed to dredge up the things he stomped down during the day.

On the bright side, it often gave him lyric ideas.

* * *

Subsubed To My Chan-nel @AbandonedNico

Check my channel to see every time i fucked up while recording my newest song ([ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VAv8_I7e_CA ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VAv8_I7e_CA))

Likes: 809 Retweets: 92

lesbians for nico @marysstraightnow

Replying to @AbandonedNico

Guys please watch its just every cut of him shouting fuck

Likes: 26 Retweets: 7

Devilmaygame @liberalsmaycry

Replying to @marysstraightnow and @AbandonedNico

Too bad hes a fucking sellout

Likes: 23

* * *

Broken Record Transcribed

06/2/2021 EPISODE 90: Nico di Angelo, Abandoned

Nico: It’s been pretty rough, I’ve gotta say. Being a solo artist is nothing like being in a band. I have to write about myself now which is quite the experience. I used to write about other people’s stories, happily stomping my own issues down into a bottle to never be looked at again.

Bruce: Sounds like you’ve been cracking open those bottles then eh?

Nico: I didn’t even have the time to put the caps on these [Laughter] But hey, I’ve been told writing music is a good way to process your emotions. Might as well give it a try right?

Bruce: Right! Now tell us about some of your more recent releases, tell us about “So Down”

Nico: Oh man the song has been out officially for three days, and the amount of people who have screamed and shouted about me being a sellout is astounding. [both laugh] I’m not sure if i can be a sellout while actively losing money, but shit alright.

Bruce: Some folks just don’t handle change very well.

Nico: [Nico laughs] Yeah I feel that. Part of “So Down” is about change, and how hard it is to get past it with all the aches and pains.

-read more-

* * *

“Heard you been talkin’ shit?” 

Nico snorted, “Well good morning to you too Percy.”

“Annabeth told me you called me a bitch on some podcast,” Percy continued.

“Of course I did, I was talking about the time you posted that picture of me from highschool.”

“Oh. Well still, I’m heartbroken you would speak so lowly of me, Nico, I thought we were friends.” He could hear Percy’s exaggerated sniffling, tinny and robotic through the phone.

“I’m sure you will never recover, you big baby.”

He could feel Percy pouting at him, “You’re so mean to me, I’m telling Jason.”

“Tell Jason all you want I bet you he’ll take my side!”

* * *

The Boring King @jasonfromthatband✓

My friends keep arguing like children and expecting me to pick a side

Likes: 7529 Retweets: 921

He Called Me A Bitch @BandBreakerPercy✓

Replying to @jasonfromthatband✓

But you're on my side tho right?

Likes: 9027 Retweets: 802

Nico x Leo supremacy @MyGayBaybees

Replying to @jasonfromthatband✓ and @BandBreakerPercy✓

yall need to stop talking to Leo’s man already its a little pathetic

Likes: 309 Retweets: 57

Yaoi life XXX @gayishotter

Replying to @MyGayBaybees

Yeah nico really shouldn’t associate with them how does leo think about all his flirting

Likes: 401 Retweets: 71

Subsubed To My Chan-nel @AbandonedNico

Replying to @jasonfromthatband✓

Im live streaming in ten minutes about all this shipping shit on youtube tell all your friends

Likes: 16.9K Retweets: 1098

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> everyone that can name every reference gets a shout out on the next chapter


	3. Outting yourself in one easy step

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> beta'd by 2musiclover2
> 
> Shout out to farores-son for catching all the references in the last chapter!
> 
> follow me on tumblr @paddooo to harrass me for more updates  
> (Seriously @ me and send me anon hate for not updating that shit works on me)

Nico looked at the chat, already full of rabid teens trying to figure out what the hell he was going to say. He had yet to even turn on his camera, a placeholder photo on screen from a concert from Abandoned Gods’ last tour. He didn’t know how to even start the conversation, but he knew it needed to be said. He saw Percy's screen-name pop up in chat, actively asking for a moderator. That's a fair point, but it wasn’t going to happen on short notice. And Nico wasn’t about to do any waiting.

Although, he could give moderation privileges to Percy. 

**MrAnnabethChase [M]:** _This is not what i meant and you know it_

But before he knew it, nearly 200 people had been put on ‘slow mode’.

**AbandonedNico [A]:** _ but you're doing the job anyway, huh? _

**MrAnnabethChase [M]:** _ ): _

And then the clock hit zero, and he turned on the webcam.

“Well looks like the gang’s all here, we should get started. All of you ‘shipping’ me with my friends and former band mates? Its fucking creepy, and it needs to stop. Percy’s family helped raise me, he practically my brother, and Jason is my best friend, not my fucking boyfriend. Also! I have fucking seen the stories you write, and I’m disgusted.” Nico started, trying not to start screaming right off the bat.

He took a deep breath to settle himself, scanning through chat, taking quiet note of how many times ‘this comment was removed by a moderator’ popped up. There were several cries of ‘not me it wasnt me im a good one im not creepy about it!!!1!!1’ that he breezed by before finding a diamond in the rough. Sort of.

**Gay and Homophobic:** _ maybe fans should mind their business about his relationships, not to mention he has never once said if he likes men, or women. _

Nico wanted to scream. So Badly.

“Gay and Homophobic has a point guys, as much as I hate to say it.”

**MrAnnabethChase [M]:** _ you literally have no proof that you have to dislike @ _ **_GayandHomophobic_ **

“Shut up Percy. I swear I'll ban you. Anyway, I’ve hit my limit with the bullshit from fans on twitter and tumblr and whatever else you’re all on. You attack and harrass my friends and family anytime they interact with me, you bully other people online if they don't follow me, or like me. Like I swear I’m going to start blocking my own fans if they keep acting like a bunch of assholes on my posts.” Nico ranted, gesticulating wildly.

He glanced at chat to see an influx of comments about shipping. A particular argument over who Nico should be with between Leo and Jason had broken out. They were fighting faster than Percy could moderate. The people rooting for Leo were the vast majority and it lit the fire in Nico’s chest.

“Oh for fucks sake! I would rather claw my eyes out than ever kiss Leo again!” Nico shrieked, hands pulling at his hair.

Chat was at a stand still for all of ten seconds. And then it went feral.

He immediately took 26 psychic damage as the chat filled with question marks and “AGAIN?????” over and over. He could hear the clown music sounding off, also known as Jason’s ringtone. It’s bad when Jason is already in the loop.

He stared blankly at his computer. God he really fucked it there.

Nico ended the stream without another word, closed his laptop, and answered his phone.

“I’m going to assume that was unintentional, right?”

Nico sighed, “I’m leaving everything Hazel doesn’t want to you and Percy.”

“Don’t joke like that Nico.”

“Then come home and kill me! Did you hear what my dumb ass said?”

He heard Jason try to stifle a laugh, “Yeah I heard you loud and clear.”

“I’m going to retire now Jason, I give up. I'm never going to show my face online again.”

“Alright drama queen, and when you get bored of babysitting for Hazel, send me the new youtube.” Jason snorted.

“You’re so mean to me.”

“Why don’t you just relax for a bit before you start making big decisions, no ones going to care that you’re gay, the same way no one cares that I’m bi.” Jason’s voice was soft and low, like trying to comfort an injured animal.

Nico wanted to get mad at him, yell that he was fine and didn’t need to be talked down. He knew better than to push Jason away, though. Last thing he needed was Jason coming to visit him because he tried to get rid of the human golden retriever.

“Fine. I’m going to bed, good night Jason.”

“Good night, Nico.”

* * *

Radio silence was something he was used to giving. After the official announcement of Abandoned Gods breaking up he didn’t say a word online for six months. In fact he didn’t say anything until after blocking Leo on twitter, to which Jason had asked if he was going to block all of them. The audience thought it was funny, and a few lingering fans followed Nico’s new account. Fans quickly came to the conclusion the band's break up wasn’t actually about Percy wanting to retire, it had to do with Leo being the only blocked member. 

And after he started his solo career, many came to the conclusion that Nico was the problem. And as desperately as Nico wants to say his solo work had nothing to do with the break up, that it wasn’t his fault. But he couldn’t do that without airing all his dirty laundry to the public.

And he couldn’t do it without acknowledging that he dated Leo, that he was in love with Leo, that every song he’s written has been about Leo. 

Why did everything have to be tangled up in Leo’s stupid little web? Why couldn’t Nico just forget about him and be happy? Why was it so hard?

* * *

adoptedgod:

So like,,,,, are we gonna talk about the fact that nico turned into that fucking emoji, yall know the one

adoptedgod:

THIS FUCKING ONE

[image]

abandonedgodscaptioncrew:

[Image I.D.: the embarrassed emoji, distorted to be swollen giving the emoji more of a horrified expression]

Notes: 863 #nico di angelo #abandonedgods #i cant believe he confirmed valdangelo #by saying he fucking hates leo now

gaysfornico:

now i might be talking out me ass,,,,,, but i think we should leave nico alone

like he very clearly wasnt ready to come out, and he slipped up because he was upset about how yall freaks act about him

Notes: 5624 #seriously guys leave the guy alone #and stop fucking asking the poor guy about his ex

* * *

Nico couldn’t handle being on social media anymore, everytime he opened anything the first thing he would see is more people talking about him. Or talking about him and Leo, and making theories about their break up. Lots of people were trying to guess how long they had been together, if their breakup had been the thing to break up the band, or why Nico seemed to be the only one angry.

Every time he saw someone talking about his accidental coming out, he felt like he was freaking out, like he couldn’t breathe, or think, or function. He could barely use his personal social media without seeing his own name. Nobody knew he had a tumblr but he still managed to see all the drama every time he tried to look at shitty memes.

People were talking about the covers one of his band mates had put out. He had thought the whole time it was Jason, since he mentioned wanting to do something to help with Nico’s publicity. It made sense, him and Jason were in the same vocal range, for the most part, and he really liked Nico’s music.

He wasn’t expecting to have his lungs snatched right out of his ribcage while looking at Bob Ross videos. And he certainly wasn’t expecting Leo to make fun of him so publicly. What a fucking bastard.

[Freaking Out - Nico di Angelo Cover]

Posted 8 hours ago by  **_GayandHomophobic_ **

_ Video Description: A cover of my ex bandmates new song, Freaking Out… _

_ \--read more-- _

* * *

“I told you Percy! I told you it was him!”

“I know I know you were right Nico, I’m sorry. But I’m telling you, he isn’t making fun of you. He’s not that much of an asshole, not to mention it’s a faithful cover of your song.” Percy spoke in a very even tone, like he was trying not to yell at Nico. Like he wanted to hit Nico over the head with a rolled up newspaper repeatedly.

Nico damn near growled, “You don’t know him like I do, Percy.”

‘Right, because you listened to him whining and crying after you guys broke up, mid tour and made us switch rooms.”

“Oh my bad Percy did you fuck him? Were you holding his hand and kissing him?”

“Nico, you are being a little bit ridiculous, and if you keep insinuating that, I’m going to hang up and let you wallow.”

Nico held his breath for a minute, biting back his tears.

Percy spoke up again, “Why don’t you go get something to eat, take a nap, and try to relax man? It’s got you crazy worked up, and you are already way too stressed out.”

“Okay, okay. I’ll go calm down.”

“That's good, and give Hazel a call, you know she worries about you.”

Nico nodded before remembering Percy couldn’t see him. “I will.”

Nico said goodbye, wholeheartedly planning on not calling his sister. As much as he loved her, she would be too overbearing about this specific situation. Her and Leo had been extremely close even before he and Nico had dated, and it had killed her when they stopped talking to each other.

Hazel was nearly more hurt than the one who had been in the relationship. And she was quite the worry wart when it came to anything that upsetted Nico. Putting that together with the fact that half of his issues were directly related to Leo? It’s asking to be shipped off to Vancouver to live with Hazel, Frank, and his grandmother. 

Nico just wanted to go to sleep for a few weeks, and never think about Leo again. He just wanted to go back, wanted to erase all the bad things. He wanted his lover back. He just wanted to be loved again, he wanted to be Leo’s again. He wanted to be happy.

* * *

[Loverman - Nico di Angelo Cover]

Posted 37 minutes ago by  **_GayandHomophobic_ **

_ Video description: I miss my lover, man _

He wanted to kill Leo.

[Favourite Liar - a recover of my old band]

Posted 4 minutes ago by  _ Nico di Angelo _

_ Video description: Remember reality? Yeah let's get back to that lover boy… _

_ \--read more-- _


End file.
